Gaming machines providing base games of chance such as electronically driven video slots, video poker, video blackjack, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, video lottery, and mechanically driven reel slots, etc., are well known in the gaming industry. Generally gaming machines are configured to operate as “stand-alone” units (that may or may not be coupled to a backroom computer) where the outcome of game play is “locally determined”, or as part of a server-based gaming network where the outcome of game play may be either locally determined or “centrally determined”.
Video gaming machines are configured with a main video display for displaying video game images including video images representing game play information such as game outcome (e.g., simulated reel symbol array in the case of a slot game, simulated cards, simulated numbers, etc.). In addition to displaying game play information, the main video display may be configured with a touch screen to allow player interaction. The player can make a number of game play selections by touching “virtual” buttons or particular touch-sensitive areas provided on the main video display. Alternatively, the player can make game play selections by depressing various electro-mechanical buttons provided on a player control panel.
Mechanical spinning reel slot machines, on the other hand, generally include a main reel display area configured to allow a player to view a reel symbol array provided by stopped mechanical spinning reels. Player selections are typically made by depressing various electro-mechanical buttons provided on a player control panel of the mechanical spinning reel slot machine.
Recently, secondary or “bonus” games have been used in conjunction with “base” wagering games to enhance overall game play. A bonus game may include any type of game, either similar to or different from the base wagering game. Bonus game play is usually triggered by an “event” during base game play. The event may be the occurrence of a symbol or symbols. The event may also be randomly generated or may be triggered by the number of credits spent, time of day, etc. Once triggered, bonus game play may require the player to perform one of any number of fun bonus activities resulting in “extra” awarded credits or “free spins” that may or may not result in awarded credits, and so on. As a result, gaming manufacturers are increasingly offering gaming machines having new and exciting bonus games.